When It Happens To You
by JAKEHARRiSPRiNCESS
Summary: Before going to the lake with Matt, something awful happens to Julie and changes her life forever. Smash comes back to Dillon with some additional baggage.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast nor do I own any of the characters of the fantastic show FNL, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. ENJOY!**

A/N: The concept/idea goes to Greaser Kid.

Chapter One

Brian "Smash" Williams looked at the Welcome to Dillon, Home of the 2006 State Champions with a sigh. It seemed just like yesterday that he was standing beside his team mates as they won the championship game. He missed those days, where life was simple and he was the man. He passed by the Alamo Freeze where he used to work, even after high school. When he lost his scholarship after hurting his knee and losing his college scholarship, that's where he worked. It was then he lost passion for football, until Coach Taylor helped him out and his passion returned. He went off to college, Texas A&M to be exact. He was living the good life once again the best running back the Aggies had. His confidence (some say conceited) was back and in full swing. That all came to an end from just one phone call…

Julie Taylor got out of Tim Riggin's truck. She couldn't believe that after he stayed at the Taylor's and after the tornado and the little scene with her dad that her and Tim would become such good friends. He was like her personal body-guard in a way. He made sure that she was always ok and no guy with bad intentions got near her.

"_Guys that are like me are going to stay the hell away from you, Jules._" He once told her.

"See you later." He told her once he got out of the truck.

"Ok." She said giving him a small wave.

They went different ways from the parking lot. She figured that he was going to look for Lyla Garrity. Julie met her with her new best friend, Tyra Collette, who happened to be Tim's ex.

"I can't believe Mrs. T & Coach are ok with you hanging out with Tim." Tyra said.

"I honestly don't think they're too thrilled." Julie told her with a shrug. "But he's a good friend."

Tyra rolled her eyes.

Julie and Tyra passed by Matt and Landry in the hallway and Matt looked away shyly. Julie had to admit that she missed Matt. He was such a nice guy and treated her good. She just wished they could be back to where they used to be….

"How's the engagement going for Mindy?" Julie asked getting her mind from Matt.

"Ugh." Tyra said once again rolling her eyes. "She's engaged to Billy RIGGINS…enough said."

"Jealous?" Julie asked with a playful joke.

"Hardly."

Julie chuckled softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast nor do I own any of the characters of the fantastic show FNL, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. ENJOY!**

A/N: The concept/idea goes to Greaser Kid. **Warning this chapter will be rather horrific, so read at your own risk!**

Chapter Two

Julie looked down at her wrist watch for what seemed to be the 100th time. Gia was supposed to have been there to pick her up 10 minutes ago. The parking lot of the restaurant was dimly lit and everyone else had gone home. She couldn't even call to ask her where the hell she was because her cell phone had died three hours before. She checked her watch again and sighed looking at the main road and seeing no cars in sight. She was just about to sit down on the bench in front of the restaurant when a guy came from the side of the building.

"Hey!"

Julie jumped and turned to look at the guy. She could tell that he couldn't be no more than a year or two older but she didn't recognize him. He was an average guy in height, 5'9, with short hair that was mostly hidden under the baseball cap he wore. He had a fairly cute face with dark eyes, maybe hazel, she couldn't' tell and he was wearing jeans, and some sort of graphic t-shirt.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Um…yeah." Julie said. "I'm just waiting on a friend…she should be here any minute."

The guy looked to the left and right of the street and didn't see a car.

"Looks like she may have forgotten about you."

"No, I just hung up with her. She said she was about 3 miles away." She lied.

This guy was really started to make her uneasy.

"No." He said shaking his head. "You haven't talked to anymore. You see because I've been watching you."

Julie dropped her bag and made a run for it. She got half way across the parking lot heading towards the road when the guy caught her and grabbed her from behind. She let out the loudest cry she could manage.

"Shhh." He told her covering her mouth with his hand. "If you're cooperative, this will go easy. If not, well I would hate to tell you what would happen to you."

Julie felt like all the blood had rushed from her body and she felt light-headed. She knew at any moment she could possibly vomit. She struggled with him but she soon realized that she was over powered by the 190-200 pound guy. He drug her to the back of the restaurant and threw her up against the dumpster. As soon as she hit the large dumpster, she knew that this would not end well. Her head now pounded from the impact of her head hitting the dumpster.

The guy reached beside her and picked up a dark small backpack and pulled out duck tape.

"Now, I'm going to tie your hands together." He told her stretching a large piece out.

Julie got up as fast as she could and tried to make another run for it but he tackled her and wrestled her over so he was now sitting on top of her. She tried kicking him off and hitting him but she did manage to punch him in the eye before duck taped her hands together. Julie started to cry and he duck taped her mouth next.

"This will be over before you know it." He said hitting her over the head with something.

Julie went out cold and when she came to, she looked around and her attacker was nowhere in sight. He had cut the duck tape and she jerked it off her wrists and next her mouth and cried out in pain. She then noticed that they dark pants that she was wearing was a few feet from her and she was just in her shirt and underwear. She got up quickly and slipped her pants back on and before she could button them, she doubled over and threw up.

She knew this was not good. She had been assaulted in the worst possible way. She ran back to the front of the restaurant and seen car lights and immediately seen that it was Gia. She grabbed her backpack that was still on the bench and hopped into her friend's car. Once she slammed the door, she pressed the lock button so the car would lock.

"Hey, are you ok?" Gia asked concerned.

"Where were you?" Julie asked looking straight out the windshield.

"I had to pick up my loser brother from Wescott." She explained. "I'm so sorry but I tried to call you and it went straight to voicemail."

Julie didn't hear the rest because she had broken down.

"Julie." Gia asked reaching over to hug her friend. "What the hell happened?"

"I was assaulted."

"What?"

"Some guy took me to the back, knocked me out and sexual assaulted me." She said in between sobs.

"OMG, Julie…we have got to take you to the hospital or to the police."

"No!" Julie yelled.

"No?"

"No." She said shaking her head frantically. "No one can know about this G, no one…promise me you won't tell."

"Ok, Julie." Gia said calmly with a nod. "I promise."

Gia put the car in gear and drove away from the scene of the crime. Julie didn't want to go home, not now so she texted her mom from Gia's phone and told her she was going to spend the night at Gia's.

Once she got to Gia's, she immediately took a shower and cleaned up praying that she could clean off what had just happened to her. Once she got out, Gia looked at the gash on Julie's head and cleaned it and told her that it was small and she wouldn't need stitches.

"Julie, you should really call the cops." Gia said. "I know you don't want to but you have to. What if this guy does this again?"


End file.
